A Power Rangers Story: The Cyber Knight
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: When a Alien Robot crush lands on earth a young man helps it fight off a Alien Armada by fusing together to become something more powerful, join them in their adventures to save earth and the universe.
1. Chapter 1

A Power Rangers Story: The Cyber Knight

Chapter 1: Knight Arise

In opened Space a Planet was under attack by a Battleship and Drones while a crew watched from the Bridge, while Two was sitting one got up with a gleem in his eyes, the planet was an Teal Planet.

"Yet another planet conquar in the name of Chessin! Look on at my glory New Kingdom" One of the Figuers said laughing as the one standing he took a knee along with the Five Robots behind, "What say the Battle Bots? Are they ready to help finish off the restance?" said the Figure wondering.

"Yes my King, our Battle Bots are ready to end the War" The Second Figure said confidant as he looks up to the Figure still sitting as she laughed and stood up.

"You boys and your toys, My King dear Ardon, please stand and just send those rust buckets down to win our New Kingdom already" The Third Figure as she kissed the Figure known as Ardon on the Cheek.

"Of course my dear sweet Queen Ophilla, I am sorry to keep my Queen waiting" The Figure known as Ardon said turning back to the Five Bots each with Color Coded Eyes from Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink, "Go my Conquest Bots, win me my War and the Honor of Chessin!"said Ardon as all Five raise their hands running to the Launch Pad watched was a Big Circle, once the Five got on the Pad the Red Eyed one as it's eyes beeped a short electric came over it's head, it then looked around while it went back to standing.

"... What's going o.. On, I finally got control" A Voice said looking around it's area, it stopped seeing King Ardon walked up while it stood still, "It's the king... What do I do now?" said the Voice thinking to himself.

"You five are the best War Weapons in my Army, I want that planet, go down there and win me my prize!" Ardon said walking back as he raised a finger, "Just don't break this one" said Ardon with Malice in his voice while he looks at the one guy who nods hitting a button releasing the Five Robots while all Five fall as each one activing a Booster in their feet.

"What am I doing here? I don't want to fight or hurt anyone anymore" The Voice said while one of the Five stood back, it looked at the with a solome look and looked at the Ship as it thought about it, "Can't go back... Must get out of here before I'm rust" said the Voice turning around flying out of the Planets Atomsphare, it was a Beautiful Green World.

"Soon Planet... Planet... What the hell! What's the name!" Ardon said as the guard ran up tripping on his own feet juumping up.

"It's planet... Hierba I believe..." The guard said nervous as the Alerm went off, the screen came up like a hologram.

What's going on?! Was we attack?" Ophillia said worried looking at the map noticing the markers and soon she thought it through, "My, my it seems like One of your Robotic Solders has gone hywire" said Ophillia while Ardon looks at her and she points to the Marker causing Ardon to Glare.

"Arrgh! That robot needs to be ticker with, I'll just call it back to be fix and...!" Ardon said hitting a button on his armor that turned Red but he looked at the Marker still flying in the other way, ".. What?! It's still going! Can we use the Trector Beam to call him back?" said Ardon while a Older Scienctist walked out.

"You can't use the Trector Beam yet! With all due respect your highness" The older being said.

"And why is that Ticker? Don't tell me you have grown attach to the Robotic creations of yours?" Ardon said coldly.

"No, it isn't that... If you use the beam so close to the planet it may pull us into it's gravity and risk blowing this ship up" The being named Tinker said making Ardon angry.

"Fine! Blow that piece of tin out of the Universe!" Ardon yelled causing his Pilots to hit a few Buttons causing the Weapons to lock down on the Red Colored Robot as it begin to fire at the robot, the Ticker flich a little causing the Queen to notice.

"... I am doing it, I am almost home free! I AM OUT...!" The Voice of the Robot said aloud then he was hit by the Blast of the Weapon as he stopped to see where it came from, "... No! He will destory me and turn me into spear parts... I know what to do!" said the Robot as it's feet begin to glow bright causing him to go faster making the jump to Hyper Space leaving the Bridge and the Queen and King Stunned.

"... Okay, I'm gonna tear that Circit Breaker a new one" Ardon said turning to the crew, "I want all on deck to hear me! Once we take this planet, we will search the very cosmos for that little troublemaker and bring him! BACK! We cannot allow someone like Dragoon of Dinozen or someone worse to find him, if that happens, it is a sign of war" said Ardon making the crew bow before him.

The Robot was traveling fast like a shooting star beliving himself safe until a blast from the Laser Cannon of the ship hit him as he comes out of Orbit just laying in Space Offline, Miles away a Blue Planet known as the Third Rock from the Sun called Earth was laying in wait, unknowning that a New Enemy is on it's way to disrupt peace along with the Evil Malware.

CYBER KNIGHT

Earth: Fmily and Friends joined in to celebrate Three Young Aspiring Authors before they leaves for Their Next Journey, the Three Young Writers were having Cookout with Their Families the Three were named Jerry Reyes, Tara Winters and Nathan Brown.

"Can you guys believe it?! We all got Good Interns for a start" The Voice being Female as she smiles walking with her Two Friends whom she smiled at, she was wearing a Nice Blue Dress with Short Cut Hair with a Purple Streak in her Hair the guys smile back.

"Not only do I believe it, I know when we leave on the start of our internships, we will be on the level of Roger Stevens in no time" The One Male Voice, he looked around fixing his glasses looking around, he was wearing a nice dress shirt and dress pants.

"I don't know if we will be on the Level of Roger Stevens, but I can assure you we will impress him" The Second Male Voice said smiling and looking down as he pulls out a piece of paper with a number on it with the name Amanda Powell on it, it was then the Three Young Adults was each pulled to the center of the field while the guy looked around.

"Smile Nathan!" The Young Girl said standing with an Older Woman who she looks like a Yonger Version of as the Guy named Nathan smiled with his Friends.

CYBER KNIGHT

The Next Day: A Train was speeding fast as a Young Man was looking out the window he sighs looking down at a Photo of him and his Two Friends, Nate was dress in a Suit.

"Well I guess the others are doing well at their spots, now it's my turn" The Second Boy named Nate said to himself as a Woman in a Treat cart rolled by, "Hello, Ma'am? I like a 7 up and a Honeybun please?" said Nathan with a kind smile with the Lady returning one as she hands him the Can of Soda and Honeybun.

"That will be a 1.50 dear" The Server said handing him the items, she pulls the cart while Nathan opens the can of soda and cake.

"Good luck wherever you are guys, Jerry, Ebony, I will see you next time" Nate said to himself as a voice begin to talk on the com.

"All Passengers please take a seat, we will be arriving in Whaletail City soon" The Conductor said, Nate looked out the Window to see the Beach of Whaletail City as he smiled big.

"I am here!" Nate said a little excited.

"You said it" The Female Voice said making Nathen turn to the source, she is a patit woman of avarage height at 5'7 and was of Cauasian American descent as she gave a warm smile, "Hi, can I join please? I'm Karen by the way" said the Girl name Karen taking her seat as Nathan motions his hand for her to sit.

"Nice to meet you Karen, I'm Nathan" Nathan said returning the smile.

"I am so excited, I am starting a new job here in Wheletail City!" Karen said excited as she looked at Nathan who kindly nods to her as she looks down, "I'm sorry if I sound like I'm bragging..." said Karen.

"It's no problem, I'm startng a Internship at the local newspaper" Nathan said looking at Karen's finger noticing the ring, "I hope you don't mind me asking but nice ring" said Nathan causing Karen to blush and smile softly.

"Oh this? It's not a wedding ring if that's what you thought, my Grandmother gave me this ring for good luck" Karen said rubbing the ring, it was a Beautiful Ruby Red, she looks back to Nathan whom blush and looks away, "So, this paper of yours, is it Whaletail Legecy?" said Karen with a wink making Nathan turn around with a blush.

"Yeah! How you know?!" Nathan said while Karen was about to say something as a sound came on the Com.

"Arriving in Whaletail City, repeat arriving in Whaletail City, please remain seated until complete stop and then move respectfully out along with fellow pessangers" The Voice of the Conducter said coming into the Station as the Train came to a complete stop while each person waited for the doors to open the people walked out to get their respectful bags while the new pessagers took their place.

The people all went their seprate ways while some streach their arms Nathen looked around in awe taking in the fresh air, Karen walked up to him and nodge him while they exchange smiles, a Man in a suit held up a sign that said "Karen Green" on it as she notice the guy look around.

"There's my ride, did you need a ride Nathan? I'm sure he won't mind dropping you off where you need to be" Karen said kindly with hopeful eyes as Nathan thought it through with a smile.

"Thanks Karen, but I'm expecting someone too, my Uncle Walter, but thank you though" Nathan said kindly as she nods and walks up to her driver, "Maybe I'll see you around Karen Green" said Nathan with a bright smile.

"Then see you around Nathan... Umm," Karen said while her driver took her bags.

"Brown, Nathan Brown but you can call me Nate" Nathan said waving to Karen as she waved back looked at his watch, "I got an hour before I got to be at Legecy, I better sit in the terminal" said Nathan looking at his watch and phone holding on to his bags.

Nathan watched as the people left the terminal and enter while he searched for his Uncle, he looked up as a tall man of 6'0 walked in as he smiles walking up to him, they both smiled shaking hands and embrucing into a hug.

"Haha! Nathan my boy, good to see you again, how was the ride?" The Man named Walter said looking at his Nephew.

"It went well, I got to sit with a cute girl for the last few minutes. Good to see you too Uncle Walter" Nathan said as they both walked out to his pick up truck, nathan's eyes went wide seeing the two bikes in the back, "Whoa! Who's are those?" said Nathan excited.

"Those are bikes I tuned myself, but one of those is yours Nate" Walter said making Nate look back with a grin, "And the other one belongs to your cousin Sam, those bikes will help you both traval between towns until you can get a car... Don't tell your Mother, it's the best I can offer and you love bikes, right? I taught you!" said Walter with nervousness in his voice.

"It's cool Unc, hahaha, I love Motorbikes, I'm glad I got everything ready" Nate said looking at his Watch as he jumps a little making his Uncle jump, "Can we talk on the way?! I only got forty five mintues to make it to legecy" said Nate running to the other side of the car as he puts his bags in the back seat and his Uncle nods head.

"Just like that Sister of mines, Hahaha, good to see him in good spirits" Walter said getting inside the car and pulling off.

The Two talked and laugh driving through the city Nate was in awe while his Uncle gave him the tour of the city, they came through a plaza and futhuer down was a big building that said "Legecy Inc" the two pulled up into the parking lot as Nate took a breath.

"Okay, I'm good, just have to go in! Thanks for the lift Unc" Nathan said pulling out the papers as he ran into the building of Legecy Inc while he got into the elevator he took a breather and close his eyes, "You got this Nate, you got this" said Nate to himself while he heard the ding and he looked seeing it was not his floor as the door opened with an older man on the otherside of it, he had on a Uniform that says Cleaning Runes Unit or C.R.U for short as he smiled a little at Nathan as he grins at the man.

"You must be new to Legecy Inc? Names Joe" The Man named Joe said walking into the elevator, he had long slick back black hair wrapped up in a ponytail with a Gotee with black and grey hair, he has blue eyes and glasses, he looked to be fifty, "I'm the head cleaning man of my company" said Joe with a cool calm air about him.

"Nice, I'm sorry what floor are you going too?" Nate said while the door closed and Joe looked at the buttons and see the tenth floor button.

"I'm going to the tenth too, I am on my way there to talk to my night crew anyways" Joe said leaning back.

"Sorry if I sounded rude I'm nervous for my first day... Not so first day" Nate said remorseful while Joe shakes his head playfully and smiles while Nate nervously watched each floore past by.

"Kid relax, if Larry has a interview with you then you've impressed him" Joe said as he watched Nate relax a bit as he smiles a little, "And that is a good thing considering Larry is one tough guy... But a cool Dude" said Joe as the eleventor dinged for the tenth floor, it opened up as the two guys got off.

"Okay... Here goes nothing..." Nate said walking into the office section of the building while he looked at the workers taking it all in, "... Wow..." said Nate in awe.

"Hello sir how can I help you? Sir? Sir?!" The Woman said at the desk with a warm smile as she thought it through, "Excuse me!" said the Woman with a little more base at Nate as he turn around to her while he smiled and walked up to her.

"..R..Right I am so sorry Ma'am. Yes I'm here to see Mr. Lawrance Hill, I'm Nathan Brown" Nate said calm and clear while the Woman nods and looks through her books and sees his name.

"Ahh here it is, Mr. Hill is in his office, please wait here while I imform him that you've arrive. Please take a seat Sir" The Woman said while Nate nods and takes a seat, he looked around watching as people walked by and the woman picked up the phone, "Hello Mr. Hill, I have a Mr. Nathan Brown here for you... Yes Sir I'll send him in now. Mr. Brown, Mr. Hill is ready to see you" said The Woman in a caring voice.

"Thank you Ma'am. Okay, time to fly" Nathan said walking through the office in a fast pace he turned a corner and about to turn another corner as a person holding a few folders was carefully walking the oppisite way as they crash into each other, "Oh dang it! What have I done?! I am so, so sorry" said Nathan as he looks to see a woman that fall who was rubbing her head as he blushed hurrying to his feet helping her up, "Oh! I am so sorry Ma'am are you okay? That was all on me" Nate said picking up the folders and papers as he helps her up with his free hand taking her hand.

"... Thanks and I don't have time to talk... Got to go" The Young Woman said taking her folders and walking off while her heel was broken.

"I'm Nathan by the way!" Nate said.

"Names Little! Bethany Little!" The Woman named Bethany said in the distant as Nathan stood smiling as he's thought came back running to the office, Bethany was of African Descent Brown Eyes, Hair Twisted Bairds, Button Up Casuel Shirt and Women's Business Pants .

Nathan finally made it to the door while he fixed his tie looking at the officer door looking at Lawrance Hill's name under head editor as he knocks on the door, he looks in the crack of the door noticing the man playing golf he has a Bold Head, Goatee, Business Suit and Pants along with Dress Shoes.

"Come on in! In a very importanted moment" The Man known as Lawrance Hill said in a booming voice making Nate get overexcited and run inside as Lawrance gets a hole in one, "Yes! Finally I get number eighth hole in one! I am ready for the game. Please come in young man and close my door please and take a seat" said Lawrance with abig smile while he puts his golf club in the bag walking to the desk as he clears his throat and Rance his hand out to shake Nathan's hand who gladly shook it back, "Hello Mr. Nathan Brown good to meet you, I'm Lawrance Hill" Lawrance said taking a seat and reading a file.

"Nice to meet you Sir, it is a honor to meet you! I love your megazine articles and I love your respect and love of the Power Rangers" Nate said in a big smile as it turned into a solume smile as Lawrance notice as he rise a eyebrow and motion him to continue as Nate thought it through, "Right sir! Umm, I was actually really glad to know people loved those heroes, they actually saved my life a few times, once in Featherston city and just recently in Highland city, so all I can say is... I was all was a fan of Legecy and that made me love it even more... Sir" said Nathan while Lawrance lean back into his chair while Nathan was trying to keep calm while his foot tapped under the desk with nervousness.

"That is very interesting Mr. Brown, very interesting indeed and I want to thank you for being here today, I was reading your resume and you are an impressive writer, you wrote a mini story for a contest to win a trip?" Lawrance said looking back at a humble smiling Nathan that made Lawrance have a small smile.

"Yes sir I won a trip for the contest to New York and I won thanks to my story called Robot and Boy. It was a story about an orphan who befriends a robot that helps him on his journey, and I... Well I.." Nate said as he looked up to a serious looking Lawrance who motion for him to continue as Nate took a deep breath as he smiles fondly, "I was inspiried by my hero... Roger Stevens, he inspires me to become a great writer and I am proud if I can show you my talent with my writing sir" said Nathan in a serious but respectful tone.

"That is the most unique interview I ever had, can I ask you a question Mr. Brown?" Lawrance said as Nathan nods as he looks him in the eye, "There are two types of people in this world, there's the wolves and sheeps, the wolves are the ones that will jump in groups to get what they want and normally won't stop until the alpha says so, and then you have the sheeps are the ones that will say in a group but will part away from one another leaving one to be over pressure" said Lawrance stopping to see a confused Nathan stare at him unsure of what to think or say as Lawrance clears his throat, "Leaving me with this to say... There are pack leaders that will feel a group can over come anything, while a solo person rethur their a guy or gal has to work hard to get the job done with their own skills!" Lawrance said making Nathan nod and get a revalation smile.

"Wow so this is Mr. Lawrance Hill? I knew this was the place I wanted to be!" Nate said to himself excited, he then got a serious look on his face, "Sir, I know this is only a internship, but if you give me anytime to prove my worth, I'll prove I can be a good member of you're team, sir" said Nathan making Lawrance go into a deep thought.

CYBER KNIGHT:

Meanwhile in space a now frozen robot drifting in space as a light beeped on his head as it's lights flashed on making the robot bust out of the ice as it's rockets went into a afterburner mode sending it flying to the earth like a shooting star as it was burning up, Nate was walking out with a dazed look while his uncle was sleeping in the car as he jumped up hearing the people walk by as he looked seeing the women walking and talking as he smiled checking them out, he then saw Nate with his dazed look as he looked down.

"It's okay Nathan, we can come back tomorrow" Walter said trying to keep his nephew's feelings up as Nate looked up to him, "What happened Nate? Did you want to talk about it?" said Walter worried.

"... It went... Great!" Nate said revealing a big smile on his face as they both cheered loudly as they laugh and cheer while hugging, Mr. Hill smiled looking out his window while a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Lawrence said as Bethany walked in with a few files as Lawrence smiles, "Ms. Little are the files marked and looked over?" said Lawrence with a kind but booming voice.

"Yes sir Mr. Hill, except for one mistake though" Bethany said straight forward while Lawrence rised a eyebrow and nods, "Umm, it's the file on the New Power Rangers in Highland... Sir I'm sorry about not overlooking that file sir, some jerk bumped me and I misplace the paper" said Bethany getting upset as Lawrence thought it through.

"Ms. Little you are a good worker and a value member of this team, even though your a intern you work harder then some of my empolyees! I think I found someone that can help lighten your workload" Lawrence said with a kind smile.

CYBER KNIGHT:

Nate and Walter was driving on the freeway with Nate looking out the window with a big smile as his uncle gave a quick glance at Nate who had fallen asleep he turned to see a sign with fair on it had come to town called the Tech Com as Walter smiled making the turn, meanwhile up in space the Spaceship was still hovering over the planet while the king grew annoyed.

Dream Vision:

Nate was walking in a house of mirrors as he was looking at himself as a hall of mirrors was all he can see, he then saw Cyberdyne standing at the last mirror as he walked in it disappered as he ran at the mirror as he touched it, when he did a liquae wrapped around his arm slowly as it crawled slowly up his arm as it quickly engolf.

Dream Vision End:

"I can't stand this waiting! We can leave and track down that broken toy" Arden said as he relaxed himself, "If anyone gets a hold of that robot they can learn how to take the rest of it's squad down, I refuse to let that happend" said Arden hitting a button as a figure of a robot turned green with launch on it as he's wife looked surprised while a rocket jettasion out of the ship.

"A seeker? You sent a seeker after that cute little robot, my dear, my dear it must be that important, why is it so importanted?" Ophilla said with a small smile as curiousity got a hold of her.

"All of those bots have seen battlefields from different planets, each one more differnt then the last, if anyone gets a hold of that info hey may very well build weapons based on those tactics, they may challage my power and throne... I can't have that... My love" Arden said in deep thought as Carden was listening.

CYBER KNIGHT:

The fair was going on as rides was working well and people was talking and eating, the smell of different foods was aroma in the air as a sleeping Nate woke up mouth watering while he wiped his mouth seeing his Uncle talking to a young woman as Nate rubbed his eyes as a smile cross his face as he got out the car.

"Hey! Hey Kendra, what a surprise!" Nate said with a kind smile as the young woman named Kendra had a equal kind smile as she ran at Nate huggimg him as he hugged back, "How you've been cuz?" said Nate as they stopped to look at each other.

"I've been good Nate, how have you been? I hope Dad hasn't bugged uou to bad" Kendra said with a small giggle, "So what you think of Whaletail City so far? You will be here a while!" said Kendra with a upbeat sound.

"It is an amazing place for sure, but so far I have just been focus on getting to legecy, but now I'm ready to enjoy this city! By the way Kendra, how's everything with you? Last I heard you've been enjoying Alpine City, does it live up to it's name?" Nate said to his cousin as she gives him a thumbs up.

"It does, everyone still drives their cars with gas, but there is a building being complete there, I think it's going to be called Omega or Alpha base" Kendra said unimpress as Walter shook his head.

"It's called Delta Base or Delta Force, believe me honey they will do good. You know ever since the Power Rangers and Kamen Riders showed up, this is the Governments way of protecting everyone" Walter said as he looks with excitement as he mopes seeing the non Impress faces of his daughter and nephew's as he sighs, "Kids today can't respect hard work. Anyways surprise Nate, welcome to Tech Com Whaletail City greatest fair known to humankind, let's go have fun" said Walter as all three cheered loudly.

The three went into the park going on the rides laughing and having fun going through the park on more rides as time went by they decide to go on one more ride then lunch, they went on the path to the ride Nate spotted a robot toy as he picked it up he was shoved on the ride by rushing people, they took their placing as the ride's operator's voice came on telling them all to buckley up, as they did and the last one strapped in the ride commance twriling around as the people cheered and scream with fun. Minutes later the ride was over and a lot walked out dizzy and laughing among themselves, as Nate, Kendra and Walter got out and frashen up to go and eat.

"Wow, I haven;t had this much fun since I took that trip to Highland City for the comic con" Nate said drinking his pepsi while eating his cheese fries, "We have to come back all three of us" said Nate with a smile.

"Yeah that will be fun, maybe Oscar will be able to join us, right Dad?" Kendra said looking at her Dad while he was eating a gumbo while he shook his head yes while Kendra smiled at him she turned to Nate, "Oh yeah speaking of Highland City you said you were saved by... The new Power Rangers team, what was the name? Oh yeah! Power Rangers Cyberdyne, right?!" said Kendra saying the last part kind of low as Nate humbly shook his head yes with a nervous chuckle.

"Y..Y..Yeah, they were amazing, it was like I was seeing Cyberdyne himself fighting, but I'm glad they were there to save me... If only I had the power to repay them for their selfless help" Nate said holding his head down with a smile as he stood up eating his slice of Pepperoin Pizza, "I'll be right back, I want to take a walk and take everthing that's happen today in... Excuse me, I'll be right back" said Nate in a kind voice walking away leaving Walter to frown but smile through while Kendra had a clueless look.

"Was it something I said?" Kendra said as she looked at her father as he had a small chuckle, "What did I say?" said Kendra giving her Father big sad puppy dog eyes.

"It's nothing dear! Expect that I'm glad you didn't mention Zane, you know Nate wasn't there but he hated what you went through... Aside from that... I couldn't help but see how much you are like your Mother, Beautiful, Smart, and Caring like her" Walter said in a solume voice and a smile as Kendra smiled and wiped her eyes a little.

CYBER KNIGHT:

Meanwhile Nate was walking through the park as he looked around he notice a family consuling a alittle boy who was crying at the same ride that Nate got off, he then felt a hand tap him as he turned around and notice a familer face it was, Karen who was smiling, she was wearing a Jeans and a T-Shirt with her middrift showing as well as Sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey you! Never thought I run back into on the same day again" Karen said while Nate nods shyly.

"H..Hey Karen, what are you doing here? I mean why are you here? I mean...!" Nate said blushing as Karen quickly kissed his cheek making him blush redder.

"There... I wanted to do that, but I didn't want it to be ankward at the station, I figure I can tell you way I'm here" Karen said with a blush and smile, "Well! I'm here because I needed a place to wined down after my interview, I was so nervous, but I think I pulled through, I have been here almost an hour, but I'm glad I ran into a friendly face" said Karen chuckling making Nate smiled.

The two was walking and talking through the park until they see the sign saying beach as they decided to go through, it was a soft sand while they walked through it and they stopped once they saw a family of dolphines, then they looked to see a shooting star.

"Oh look Nate! A shooting star, make a wish" Karen said excited as she closed her eyes and folded her hands while Nate couldn't helped but smile at her as he looks back up at the star about to do the same he notice it's odd look.

"What the? That's not a shooting star!" Nate said to himself as it crush landed to the left of his vison as he tried to protect Karen, as she scream, he looked over seeing flames as people got off the pier, he looks to a scared Karen, "Hey are you alright? Stay right here, I'll be right back, I got to see what crush" said Nate about to run as Karen held his hand.

"You don't have to go, come on it has to be an old sealite finally falling... Come on let's go" Karen said obviously upset as her lip quiver.

"It's okay Karen, I'll meet you on the pier, I promiues" Nate said walking backwards still looking at Karen as he gave a big smile while he turned around to run to the site, Karen still shaking stayed there. Nate looked at the crush site seeing nothing but fire as he saw something in the sand as it started moving, "What the hell...?!" said Nate dropping to the sand as he see some of the sand made into glass as a robotic figure crawled out injuried as a frighten Nate then turned sad.

"... Programming... Erase... Injury about... Fifty Percent" The Robot said low and kind of sad looking around as it looked at Nate scanning him.

"Scan One Hundred Percent complete, Terren male, Health strong, Bio Marge now! To survive maintance" Robotic Voice said.

"Must... Help me... Please" The Robot said as it juke it's head towards the sky as another shooting star comes in as it's eyes turn red as it said enemy apporching as it went to a Blue Light as it looked to Nate but not in fear, in courious, "You! Your a Terren, please fuse with me or..." The Robot said being cut off by Nate.

"Fuse?! Whoa no way, you not going to turm me into a... A... A Borg" Nate said about to jump up as the second Star landed more graceful as it pushed Nate close to the other robot, "Huh...?!" said Nate scared as a Robot emarged from the smoke as it knocked off the flames as it looked to Nate but straight back to The other Robot.

"Hello there little bug, thy name is shoe" The Robot Warrior said pulling out a Helburd as it smiled sinster as it's eyes glowed green looking at the smaller robot as it tried to stand but was injuried as Nate snotice, but it looked to Nate as it looked back up to the enemy.

"Fine, if you want me... At least take me somewhere where no one else can get hurt" The Smaller Robot said with courage as Nate looked surprise, "Come on Coward!" said the Smaller Robot

"Hey... Can this fusion... Save you?" Nate said low as The Smaller Robot turns to him slowly nodding as Nate thought it through, "What will happen to me though? I'll help but... Will it make me a robot?" said Nate as the Robot got on the ground reaching it's hand out.

"I don't know... But I give you a warning, if it works, it will give you powers far beyond your dreams" The Robot said leaving Nate to sigh as it took the hand as a red and blue Lighting surge through them both as the sand lifted uo as it turned into a sand tornado.

The Sand tornado was big as the crowd of people in the parking lot can see it as it disprese leaving Karen to run to the pier as she stops to see a Two Robots standing there as the other robot looked to see a new one surge with Blue and Red energy as it stood straight up as it's Blue eyes looked at him.

"Now this is power! Wow, so! What now?!" Nate said in the suit, it was a White Armor with Red Assints with a chrome Silver and Blace helmet as it had a grey visor like sunglasses with white shoulder pads.

"We work together to beat this guy... I must admit... Helping me, it might put your life in danger" The Smaller Robot's voice said making Nate roll his eyes.

"Now you tell me, well let's turn him into a hood orniment" Nate said getting into a fighting stance.

"Okay, I just have one question though...? What's a hood orniment?" the Voice said in a honest confuse voice.

"Who ever you are? You will regret interfering with my plans. My names Syfur, and you are?" The Enemy Robot said unable to get a scan as he gets angry, "The sand has missed up my scanner, it's to course and rough I'll make this quick and get out of here" said Syfur to himself as he twirl his helbet as Nate saw a few weapons come up as he notice a sword, shield, and jet boots as he draws a sword and arms himself with a sheild as he blows some of the smoke away while Syfur and Karen notice the new warrior with the sword armed.

"You can call me Cyber Knight" Nate said as under the name Cyber Knight as Syfur smile running towards the Cyber Knight as he did the same both swords clashing.

Nate struggled with the clash as he turned around and roundhouse kick Syfur back while he started to jab and punch at Syfur with a boxing style against Syfur ending it with a uppercut.

"... Hahaha! It's been awhile since I had an opponent that's actually hit me! Good job, don't stop now!" Syfur said tossing his helbed at Nate as a sensor warned him as he ducks the weapon as he dodge it going into a punch thrown by Syfur as he hit him with a left hook and right hook while he knees Nate in the gut, "Don't tell me you done now? I'm just getting started!" said Syfur as he blast Nate away as Nate used the helbed to get balance as his hand moved shakly.

"What the hell?! Can you control me?" Nate said low unable to stop his hand as it calls the sword to come back to him as he caught it, "Nice! But warn me next time" said Nate as he ran at Syfur.

"Yes I can control your movements, but only when I feel I need to step in. Look out! Strike fast and hard!" The Smaller Robot said as Nate blocks a punch as he slash at Syfur while sparks flew off, "Good job Terren. Now finish it!" said the Robot as energy surge through the sword as a golden light engolfed into the blade leaving Nate bewildered.

"Whoa! This looks straight out of a movie! Okay! Sword slays golem" Nate said as more energy powered the sword up while Nate raise the sword up gripping it with both hands as he slash down through Syfur as he electricfied falling down as hr blow up while Nate posed, "Haha! I actually win... This must be a dream like... Huh?" Nate said noticing a crowd of people mostly news and Karen as a guy with a phone was taking photos, Nate begin to glow as he notice.

"Fighting wipes me out... Need to recharge" The Smaller Robot said.

"Uh huh! You wake up and get me somewhere before those people see me! Hey! Wii Remote wake up...!" Nate said being teleporting to a area with no sign of life as he looks around as he hears a bunch of beeping as a flash of light blinded him.

"That was... Cool! But I need to rest... Cool if I... Hang with... You?" The Smaller Robot said as he was laying on the ground as he looked a little better while Nate rise his eyebrow.

"Umm... Who are you? I don't get it, why was that robot or alien? Or alien robot after you?" Nate said unsure as the Smaller Robot stood up and walking up to as he took Nate's hand as he changes form into a small wrist watch on his arm making Nate jump, "Relax Terren, I hacked into a computer terminal and found something called... A Power Ranger, consider this and me as your way to change into a Ranger.

"Now that's awesome... But you still ain't say a damn thing about way your here or why that robot was after you?!" said Nate annoyed.

"First Lanquece, and second the reason I'm here and why that robot was after me..." The Smaller Robot said as a silent air was heard as Nate waited, "... I don't know why...?" said the Robot as the green light beeped until it turned red.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know! Robot? ROBOT?!" Nate said as it was silent, "Great something from space lands here, don't knowe it's reason for being here... And now it's being chased by some robot, great just great" said Nate rubbing his eyes to himself as he's phone rang with his cousin's name appear, "Hey Kendra are you and Uncle Walter okay?" Nate said unsure of what to say.

"Yeah We're fine, but where are you?" Kendra said watching her Dad pace back and forth.

"I... Umm, I ran towards" Nate said walking around as he saw a docking bay walking until he saw a road with cars and people as he saw a sign saying Anchor Bay town as he put the phone to his ear, "Umm I am at the docking bay in Anchor Bay Town" said Nate.

"Anchor Bay Town?! Are you sure? I'll be right there to pick you up, hold on" Kendra said walking up to his dear who was an emotinal wreak, "Dad, I found Nate and he is safe and sound in Anchor Bay Town so I will go and get him, you stay here okay?" said Kendra leaving a stressless Walter ass she drove to get there.

"While Nate makes it to the street he then hear someone as he looks to see Joe walking up to him with a surprise look on Joe's face.

"Oh! Hey, Joe was it? It's me the nervous kid from before" Nate said leaving Joe to nod and smile.

"Ahh kid, yeah I remember you, Nathan right?" Joe said making Nate nod with a smile as he nods again, "What are you doing here an hour away from Whaletail City, you are new here so don't think you can trick me into saying you got friend here. Oh and don't see you like the apple pie, no one here likeds the spple pie because it will either be burned or cold" said Joe waiting.

"Well Joe, umm, I was actually at the fair, and after the ruckus happened i ran all the way here until I stopped for a half hour" Nate said while Joe thought it through looking Nathen up and down and even noticing the watch.

"The fair huh? You must have been running so fast you missed the sign because it's a short power walk" Joe said raising his eyebrow.

"Yup! That was what it was, I ran instead of power walking... That's my bad.

"Yeah your right, but to bad The Fair is about a hour or so from here" Joe said making Nathan look like he saw a ghost. as a car rolled up on them as Joe saw it was a woman, "Well hello Ma'am how can I help you this fine evening?" said Joe flirting a the woman was Kendra.

"I'm looking for my cousin, hey big head, get the car Dad is worried sick about you" Kendra said obvoiusly mad as he jumps into the car, "Thank you for looking after him, have a good evening sir" said Kendra getting into her car while Joe tips cap to her as he shakes his head with a smile.

"Wow! Thanks for coming to get me Kendra, I had no idea what turn I took" Nate said sweating ax he looks to see a mad Kendra as he sighs, "... Okay yell and scream at me..." said Nate.

"Why the HELL! Do I have to yell at you for Nathan? Because that was a idiotic move?! Hell yeah it was since you ain't call, worst you made me worried sick, look you're staying with me tonight okay Nathan, because Dad will kill you for doing that... And I'm more kinder then that" Kendra said breathing in and out as she thougt about it, "And who the hell was that guy you talking too?!" said Kendra to a shock Nathan who hit his ears from Kendra's yelling.

"This was the beginning of my quest as one of the Heroes of the earth. Believe me all heroes go through a rough patch" The Voice of Nate said.

Meanwhile the beach got silent after it was close off by police as Syfur's helberd was still in the sand as a shadow loomed over it as it picked up the sword.

"Strike me down once... Shame on me, Strike me down never again... And I'll have youe head..." Syfur said disapparing.

Chapter 2: New Hero and New Enemy

This has been the pilot chapter of a story of a new metal hero called Cyber Knight, please tell me what you think and let me know how you all like my analog world A Power Rangers Story


	2. Chapter 2 New Hero, New Enemy

A Power Rangers Story: The Cyber Knight

Also I would like to let everyone know that the character list of the Main Characters are at the end of the chapter and if you like to submit a character please have fun and take your time making them, thank you :-)

Chapter 2: New Hero and New Enemy

Last time on Cyber Knight new comer named Nate Brown arrived in town on what was his new internship, but sadly turned into a battlefield as he meets a strange alien robot that he can fuse with while another robot tried to kill him and the strange bot too but they were the victors... Or so they thought..

Nate was walking through a park alone unable to shake a feeling like he was being watch, he saw people walking by talking as they smiled and wave to him making him do the same, he looked and saw a few people cooking out and kids playing as he sighs in a happy and relax tone.

"Maybe I was overthinking like always... I should just...? Just?" Nate said rubbing his head unsure of what he was doing in the first place while he falt a hand tap him on the shoulder making him turn around to a beautiful sight of Karen smiling at him while her hair blow just right in the air, "Karen?! Thanks for meeting me... I thought you might of hated me for ditching you yesterday..." said Nate in a worried tone while Karen gently walked up to him kissing him on the cheek making Nate smile and blush deeply.

"How could I blame you for yesterday's mishaps? Now if you forgetton me I would be pissed, but you didn't and that's why I like you Nathan" Karen said tilted her head in a cute way making Nate grin at her cutness until she made a face making Nate rise his eyebrow, "... Except you did make that guy mad for no reason" said Karen a little scared making Nate turn fast as there was no one there making Nate turn to Karen.

"There was no one... There...?" Nate said while Karen and the whole park was empty making Nate look around surprise, "What the hell? Where did everyone go?!" said Nate in a frighten tone while he turned only seeing Red lights.

"There... Is no... KAREN! Only Syfur!" Syfur said in a demonic voice making Nate fall down as a million hands grabbed him pulling him down a lake as heard a Train loudly in his ears.

Nate woke up to the sound of his alarm loud in his ears makin him jump up in a cold sweat while he looked around seeing the room he was in, he looked over to see a photo of a younger him, Kendra, Maureen and Walter during a fishing trip while he sighs wiping his face and turning off his phone alarm as he lay back down.

"Whew...! It was only a dream..." Nate said aloud to himself.

"DREAM?!" The Robot said in a curious tone making Nate holler a little while he fall over on the other side of his bed, "It is a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a one's mind during rem sleep. You did want me to learn about you and this planet, right?" said the Robot while Nate rose up with a scowl on his face making the robot jump a little, "What's wrong? That look is for when one's mad at another" The Robot said making Nate stand up rubbing his face.

"That's not why I'm mad, you nearly cause me to pass out sneaking up on me like that!" Nate said jumping on the bed while the Robot mad a sad noise making Nate frown in a sad way, "I almost thought what happened was a dream... But look, umm.. What is your name by the way?" said Nate crossing his arms while the Robot perked up slightly.

"Umm... Name? It is the term to calls one's self to be acknowledge by others?" The Robot said thinking putting his finger rubbing where his mouth would be until he looked at the door while Nate could hear the sound of feet hitting the floor, "I sense another being is among us... What shell we do?" said the Robot making Nate look wide eye as he shoves The Robot down.

"You've got to hide! She can't see you because then she will scream and faint and we don't want that, got it Robot?" Nate said in a panic while the door opened while Kendra opened the door with a sleepy but annoyed look, "Hahaha... Good Morning Kendra! I..I can explain this..." said Nate being cutoff.

"You want to explain why you are making a ruckus 6:00 AM in the morning this loud?" Kendra said annoyed making Nate realize The Robot changed back into watch form making him smile like a posseum, "Look Cousin, I love you but after what you pulled yesterday I don't THINK you want to JOKE with me... This early in the morning plays a LOT in it too" said Kendra in a scowl making Nate nervous.

"Note to self... Humans are prone to being happy, sad, mad, when they reach a certain level of high emotional manners... Interesting..?" The Robot said to Itself.

The rest of the morning went well while Nate was getting dress getting ready while Kendra was taking a shower while The Robot was covering his eyes with his back to Nate while he shared at the robot.

"Listen... Umm, we need to know your name in order for me to call you something other then robot... Unless you like it?" Nate said putting his tie on while laughing a little while the Robot turned around slowly to see Nate in a gray dress shirt and black pants with a white and grey tie, "How's about you searchon your memory banks, there has to be something on who you are or something? And then what's your mission for this planet?" said Nate making The robot thought it through.

"Uhh, I have come up with... nothing! In my memory, but since then I have come up with a altarnate solution" The Robot said making Nate nod and roll his fingers, "If that means tell you then you should say it? Ahem I thought of the name Kame, Kami, Daimiyo, Shogun, and my favorite! Leader-1... What you think?" said The Robot while Nate was holding back a laugh making the Robot beep confused.

".. No, way uh huh, we are not going with a turtle, God, or King... For your name! We're not vain and I refuse to work with a vain person!" Nate said thinking it through being annoyed until he smiled.

"How about Tron? Nate said while the Robot shock his head slowly no, "If not that one then... Kon, Jak, or Dexter...?" said Nate getting three no's until he thought it through makimg him smile deeply, "Then how about... Sai? Hear me out it stands for Super. Automaton. Intermission Tech... The last part is a two parter for intermission" Nate said making The Robot beep a lot out of excitment making Nate chuckle.

"I like Sai! But how about it stands for Smart. Auto. Idol" The Robot said making Nate and him wonder as they both heard the water stop making The Robot change back into a watch onto his arm.

"HEY? Nate, I can drop you off at the building today, but I don't know if I'll be able to pick you back up... Cool?" Kendra said walking out of the bathroom in her robes waiting to hear Nate's answer.

"Oh, no worries Kendra, Uncle Walt said he would take me to see some places available to interns!" Nate said unsure of what Kendra will say.

"Oh that's cool, thanks for the heads up" Kendra said with a smile going into her room to change.

"... I think I finally have the perfect way to say it...?" Nate said taking a breath, "Surprise. Alternate. Intermission, how's that?! That sounds like your reason for coming to earth and forgetting the real mission" said Nate in a smile.

"... I like it! For now on you can call me Sai" The Robot known as Sai said proudly making a superman pose with his arms resting on his hips making Nate smile and shock his head.

CYBER KNIGHT:

Meanwhile Syfur was on top of a mountain looking over the horizon at the small town as he grow more and more madder half his face was damage while wires and machinary was shown on one side with sparks flying off the circuts.

"How dare that piece of tin decided to suddenly break and fight against us, his creators!" Syfur said still looking over the hill steaming mad, he heard a beeping sound then he pulled out a small device while he held it in the plum of his hands while the red light from the beeping turned green as hologram of King Arden appeared, "You're majesty it is an honor to hear from you" said Syfer while Arden looked unbothered.

"Syfur, what happen? Did you run into enemy fire?" Arden said in a calm but static voice from the communicator while Syfur growls to himself, "Don't tell me you got your metal butt handed to you by a lone damage bot!" said Arden his voice booming.

"... Yes, but it was not alone, it has marged with a lifeform of this planet" Syfur said annoyed with a hint of anger in his voice looking around, "This... Third Rock from the Sun of this planetary system, called E-arth... What will be your arrival time sire?" said Syfer pulling out a small metal orb looking at his reflection.

"We'll be arriving in a days time, the rest of the bots had a tough time without the fifth there to help. The planet was able to fire on my ship damaging one of the engines and hull" Arden said hiding his anger while he took a moment, "Now you listen to me, that little annoying circut breaker throw my game off and I won't let that slide, I want his head brought before me! If not... It'll be your head..." said Arden in a low voice.

"Yes, you're lordship, of course I will defeat him..." Syfur said slightly nervous as the transmission was shut off while he crushed the metal orb in his other hand as it was turned to dust in the wind, "I won't fail the kingdom" said Syfur pulling out a pad like device while he hits a button as it showed the map of the galexy he hit the button showing the earth now, he hits it again showing the city, and one more time showing the beach, he then see a hot spot figure of the bot known as Sai and one more heat signature belonging to Nate but was not cleared to Syfur while he teleports away.

The day went on while Kendra drove Nate to Legecy, she pulled up and whistle at the impressive place with a happy smile as she looks at a grinning Nate.

"I am so happy for you Cuz, chewed you out last night, but I am really happy for you" Kendra said in a warm tone making Nate bashful, "Now get going, you got news to make" said Kendra fist bumping Nate who returns it while he got out the car with a postive energy.

"Thanks Kendra, I'll make sure you are in my speech when I win an award. Have a good day" Nate said walking up the steps as he watched his cousin leave, he looks uo to the building walking in, he then sees the young woman from yesterday that he bumped into while she gave a little scowl but she took in a breath walking up to him with a smile.

"Good morning and hello, umm Nathen Brown, right?" The Woman said in a kind but annoyed sound while she shook Nathen's hand.

"Umm, H.. Hi, good morning to you too" Nate said still shaking her hand while he thinks of her name while she looked more annoyed, "... S..Sorry, what's your name, please?" said Nate noticing her look while he let go of her hand quickly.

"Oh! Right, sorry about that, I'm Bethany Little nice to meet you. Please follow me" The Girl named Bethany said showing her pass to the guard while he looks at Nathen, "He's with me, Mr. Hill is expecting him" said Bethany making the guard nods for them both to go ahead to the elevators.

"Thanks for the save Beth... I forgot my intern badge..." Nate said seeing Bethany"s scowl making him more nervous, "Pretty bad start for me, huh?" said Nate nervously while Bethany sighs and cross her arms.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, you are getting a new pass giving to you by legacy" Bethany said rolling her eyes slighty while she looks at Nate making him look at the buttons, "By the way my names Bethany not Beth, we work for the same company, we're not buddy, buddy... We're both interns at Legacy nothing more then that okay?" said Bethany looking at Nathen nods while she smiles lighty.

"... You can call me Nate though... Nathan sounds like that dude from Heroes" Nate said smiling while Bethany gave an annoyed look and sigh making Nate stutter, " H... He was a senator that could fly... But his brother Peter was cooler... A... And I'll shut up now" said Nate turning around clearing his throat turning from her while Berhany turned to him with a small grin sheaking her head in a playful way.

"Rookies" Bethany said to herself while the elevator stopped and it opened to let four people in while she took Nate by the coller to stand with her while the last person to walk in was Joe who looked up at Bethany and Nate with a warm smile while Nate and Bethany gave one back, Nate was about to wave until he was cut off, "Good morning Joe, how's it going?" said Bethany making Nate look at her to Joe with a kind look.

"Good morning Ms. Bethany, I see you've met the new guy?" Joe said while looking at Nate with a grin, "Good morning to you too Nate" said Joe resting on the arm rest while he nods to another worker while Bethany had a surprise face.

"You two already met? Oh cool, then I think Nate's chances have gone from twenty percent to about forty percent" Bethany said in a coy sly remark at Nate who playfully looks down while she smiles at Joe who she gave a joking wink and he did the same.

"I'm sure Mr. Nathan will do a good job with you by his side Ms. Bethany" Joe said as some two got off on one floor, it then came to the floor Bethany's floor while she walked out holding the way for Nate as he walked off while he looked to see the other person walked off but not Joe, "This is not my stop I'm still going up, see ya later Bethany and Nathan" said Joe tipping his hat to them with a smile and hitting the seventh floor while Bethany moved out the way waving at the man, while Nate gave a smile smile at Bethany who returned it with a small grin until she gain a serious look.

"Let's go Nathan, it's time to make you a member of this team, let's go" Bethany said taking Nathan by the cuffs to the photo badge room, in the room was an older woman of cauasian descent who smiled making Bethany smile, "Hi Mrs. Fisher, we have a new fish to post" said Bethany making Mrs. Fisher shake her head playfully with a smile.

"Bring them in dear, I just got some new flim and we just got the new computer" Mrs. Fisher said getting in place while Bethany signals Nate to walk in while Mrs. Fisher playfully whislie while Nate gives a small smile, "Hello! Rookie, please take a seat and we'll get you part of the team soon, hon" said Mrs. Fisher while Bethany couldn't help but stufile a laugh while Nathen blushed while he smiles for the shot.

CYBER KNIGHT:

The ID picture went good and while he wait for his ID to get ready Bethany took Nate to see Mr. Hill to get the assignment, he welcome them both in his offices while he was on the phone talking to someone rathur important, the two took their seats waiting for Mr. Hill.

"Yes I understand you want a clear photo of... Yes! That's all we can manage until we see it again" Mr. Hill said slightly annoyed while he use his free hand to tap his pan while he rolled his eyes, "Mr. Mayor sir, we only got a few key witnesses that might or might not seen that meteor! Please trust me sir... Okay! Good day sir..." said Mr. Hill while Nathan looked nervous until he picked himself up while Bethany showed Mr. Hill the file not noticing Nate's nervousness.

"Mr. Hill sir, this is all of Nathan Brown's info, he is ready to start anytime you need him, sir" Bethany said while Mr. Hill nods and sighs while taking the file and then sips some coffee from his mug, Bethany took a seat.

"Good work Ms. Little, good morning to you and Mr. Brown by the way. Okay first the reason I had you to watch out for Mr. Nathan here is because..." Mr. Hill sais reading a little more of his file until he looked up at Nathan and then to Bethany he smiled then looked back to Nathan while he move nack into his seat, "... I want you two to work together or the time being" said Mr Hill shocking them both while Bethany looked more shocked.

"Mr. Hill?! But sir he is... And I'm also an intern, how can we both just be paired with each other?" Bethany said a little annoyed while Mr. Hill put his hand up to calm her down, "But sir..?" said Bethany taking a breath while she sat back crossing her arms while Nathan looks at her with sad but understanding look.

"Mr. Hill, sir? I don't mean to overstep, but I know we can do twice as much work on two different cases" Nate said in a kind but serious tone while Bethany looked shocked and speechless while Mr' Hill put his hands by his mouth smiling while he looked at the pair looking at the file and then at the computer screen about the beach and then a lightbulb went off in his head as he looked back up at the two.

"Let me ask you two did any of you visit the fair yesterday?" Mr. Hill said as the two rookies shared a look and looked back at their boss, "This is even big news unlike the alien robot that attacked the astro place a year ago. You two are just new to the news and I know your genaration rather upload the news, but me, well I'm old school and I like to read it on a newspaper, but to get back to our talk I want you two to work together on getting the info about our ET rock, please show me your skills at this business and you will go far" said Mr. Hill as the phone rang and he answers it while he signals them to get started on work.

CYBER KNIGHT:

After the two left out Bethany looked at Nate with a sad frown as she smiles lightly as she sighs but clears her throat while Nate looked at her with a curious look.

"Listen um, Nate was it? I didn't mean to make you seem like a bother to me... I'm just trying to find the story of a lifetime... And that was rude of me too..." Bethany said trying to find the right words until Nate interupts her.

"No need to be apologize Bethany, I understand how you feel about the whole thing and that's why I tried to tell Mr. Hill to let us do two jobs instead of one together" Nate said making Bethany give a questioning look while he looks down with a smile as he looks up with a grin, "I was saved by the Power Rangers a little while ago when I was having one last hurriah with my best friends before our internships start and we move on... I'm telling you this because... Well I am looking to write a big story as a thank you to the Rangers for saving me... Plus I got an adventage about the beach party..." said Nate as Bethany jumps into his face with her face lit up making him blush.

"What?! Where were you when the Rangers saved your life?! And what advantage do you have about the beach?" Beth said excited.

"... I was... I was there at the fair... With my family..." Nate said shy smiling.

Bethany took Nate's hand taking him to her desk while they continue to work while across town Syfer was still scanning while he kept his distance, he was at the beach while he saw a few officals checking out the site where he fought the robotic warrior, he's scanner showed a big mark where he fought last but lose the heat signature, as time pass it was now twelve o'clock signafying it was lunchtime for the busy people, half of the people left for lunch including Bethany and Nate as they went different ways while she was invited to lunch with her friends while Nate decided to explore his new home and work place alone.

"Hmm, where can a guy get a bite to eat?" Nate said while his stomach growled a little loud while he looked around to see a Taco Bell, a Checkers, and a Arby's while his watch was glowing green while Nate didn't notice it.

"Note to self! Humans torso's where the stomach is located makes a weird noise" Sai said making Nate jump as he looks around no one was around as he turns the watch to his sight with an annoyed look, "What?! I've read that means you need nutrition, go feed so you can have your strength. Why aren't you going Nathan? And why are you looking at me like that?" said Sai confuse while Nate rubbed his face with his free hand.

"... Because Sai, you scared the crap out of me! I'm glad you kept quiet during work, otherwise Bethany would have thought I was crazy or worse some psyco and would have killed me!" Nate said upset.

"... Is this Bethany is threntaning to kill you then she is an... Enemy? We should take her out before she can kill you!" Sai said making Nate walk in the opposite direction as Nate tries to stop himself as a few people walked by him with strange looks as they turn a corner.

"One called Nate, your heartbeat has gone up, we must allow you to fill your stomach, retaking steps" Sai said as the watch starts to beep.

"...Sai.. Sai! Stop order please..." Nate said as three shadows appear on his right as he turns to see three guys of different backgrounds with sinster looks sharing at him while he covers Sai careful as he clears his throat, " Can... Can I help you guys?" said Nate breathing easy while the three guys laugh a little.

"Well since you ask in such a polite manner, we need you to empty out your pockets and hand over your money, phone, and... OH! That fancy watch" Thug 1 in the middle said in smug voice as he looks to his boys as he grins at them both, "Take it easy on the guy, he didn't throw no insult our way so only... Rough him up a little, cool?" said Thug 1 as he place his hands in his pockets, he wore a black vest over a blue tanktop and a blue cap with black jeans and he was New Zailand-American Descent.

"Hahaha! Sure thing boss, no problem unless he gives us one" Thug 2 said in a deep voice punching his right hand into his laugh with a grin looking at Nate, He wore a green t-shirt with jean baggy shorts he was of Japenese-American Descent.

"We won't hurt you much kid... We just want your stuff so hand them over... Nice and easy... Or we'll hurt you" Thung 3 said in a wimpy voice while Nate backs up slowly as he trips down, He wore a yellow t-shir and yellow cargo pants he was of African-American Descent.

"I... I don't have anything of value...! L... Leave me alone" Nate said getting nervous as his watch turned from green to red as the two buff guys jumped for him as Nate flipped up and caught one of the thug's fist in his hand with the watch on it making the thug's and Nate look surprise as his suit started to form on his body as he kicks thug 2 down as he slide down almost past Thug 1, "Whoa...! I guess I don't know my own power" said Nate in a shock but still scared tone as Thug 3 looked at Thug 1 who nods with anger while he turns to Nate pulling out a knife.

"Now I'm gonna have to hurt you bad!" Thug 2 said charging to Nate while the boy roundhouse kicks the knife out of the Thug's hand while it flinged into the cement wall as the suit fully formed around Nate shocking the Thug, "Wha..! What the HELL! Are you?!" said Thug 2 now scared as he tried to run being kicked way past Thug 1 who didnt seem faze and scared as a button went off on Syfer's scanner as he smile wicked as he takes off towards the new location.

"You're not scared of what you just seen?" Nate said in his suit walking up to him, "Now get out of here, I don't want to hurt you, go! Before I change my mind!" said Nate as Cyber Knight while Thug 1 laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere mate" Thug 1 said quickly drawing a knife out of his pocket trying to stab the Cyber Knight as a quick spark came off the suit not damaging anything, "I've seen Power Rangers, Kamen Riders...! And a damn! SUPER COP! I'm not afried of some alien punk! in a tech suit" said Thug 1 while Nate jump back to get some room as he sucker punch thug 1 sending him flying landing next to Thug 3 as he stood up kinda bruise.

"Stay down! I don't want to hurt you!" Cyber Knight Nate said looking surprise in his visor as the two ran at each other as Thug 1 thrust the knife towards the armor hero as Nate blocks it and kicks the guy down as he tries to stand as he falls down breathing heavy, "Damnit! Now what can I do? Sai... Sai where are you?" said Cyber Knight Nate.

"... I am here one called Nate, shall we eliminate the targets?" Sai said making Nate shock his head no frantically.

"What?! No belay that! That's an order" Nate said rubbing his head as he thinks it through as he snaps his finger with a happy expression, "Sai?! Do you have a memory wiper to erase their memory of me?" said Nate curious.

"Searching... Searching" Sai said as a green light went on, "... Done! Yes I believe I can erase their memories, how far do you want it to erase?" said Sai making Nate think while Thug 1 looked worried watching the metellic fighter.

"I don't want it to make them forget themselves... But I do want them to change their lives from Thugs to... friendlier guys" Nate said making Thug 1 look up in surprise as he lays back fast hitting his head as a blue light shot out of Nate's right wrist as he ran up to Thug 2 he hits him with the blue light, "There only erase a few hours but try to make him nicer and the other two as well" said Nate as he comes to Thug 3 and hits him with a blue light as he was about to turn to Thug 1 as a red light emmited.

"ALERT...! ALERT STOP ATTEMPT TO ERASE, REPEAT DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ERASE" Sai said shicking Nate as he looks down at Thug 1 who begins to shock uncontrollable as it begin to foum at the mouth, "I will scan for any injuries" said Sai as a yellow light emmited on him.

"What happened?!" Nate said scared as he bends down to the young man as he sees blood coming from his head.

"Scan complete, results is he hit his head on the ground causing him to have a concussion" Sai said making Nate fall back as tears formed in his eyes as a new scan happened, "One called Nate, NATHAN! Calm yourself, it was not your fault, my scan indacate that he hit his head after a time after you hit him and begin the scan" said Sai making Nate calm down.

"So... So I didn't harm him...? But can we save him?" Nate said in a solome tone.

"Yes you can... Go to him and lift his head up... gently and we will spray his head with a bectian spray" Sai said as Nate gets up and holds the Thug's head up slowy as he holds him up with his left hand and spray his head with a healing cool spray on his head, "There, this one human will live like you and his three friends" said Sai as Nate breath in relife as he lays the thug down gently as he walks down until he was stopped by a Kunai by his foot as he looks up to see Syfer making Nate and Syfer gasp at the same time.

"Interesting... Whoever this warrior is, at least I know now the weapon has fuse with a being of this world... But now I must know who... It... Is?!" Syfur said jumping down landing with ease, as he grins evilly, "Hello there?! I still don't know who you are! But at least I know WHAT! You are? You're a human being" said Syfur confident while Nate looks to the three out of it Thugs as he sees his shadow as Nate smiled.

"... You got one thing right Syfur... I am human, but to you I am THE CYBER KNIGHT!" Nate said with confidents as he readies a shield and sword, "Have at thy" said Nate ready to fight causing Syfur to take out his sword.

"You ain't say nothing but a word, let's dance boy" Syfur said running towards Nate who stands his ground getting into a fighting stance as Syfer swings his blade making the Knight block with his speed but it still push him back a inch making Syfur have a question look, "I see you are getting use to the suit's power, but there is something else holding you back... Wait? Hmm?" said Syfur as a red ligntning surge through his damage eye while charged his sword with energy while Nate looked at the sword as the energy disappear as his left hand glowed with energy sucker punching Nate knocking him away.

"Damnit...! He caught me off guard... Wait?!" Nate said turning his head sharp to see Syfur's sword up in the air ready to strike fast onto one of thr Thugs leaving Nate to skid balancing himself as he leaps fast getting hit by the sword making both Syfur and Thug 1 eyes wide, as Nate's arm fall to the side throbbing in pain as Nate grabs the sword out his arm.

"Nathan you have receive an injury, I will try to mend the wound while you continue the fight" Sai said making Nate nods looking at a shock Syfur as Nate readies the weapon.

"Can we channel energy through his sword to use it?" Nate said as he looks through thee visor locking on to Syfur.

"... Yes we can, but it will render the sword broken after since it's not my tech" Sai said.

"Eh that's alright, let's call this move Ironic Slash" Nate said making a run towards Syfur who stands and drews a blaster taking fire towards Nate as he starts to deflect and dodging lazers while the energy surrounded the blade was deep red.

"Take him out Cyber Knight! WITH!" Sai said in a encouraging tone of voice while Syfur kind of short circit couldn't make a move.

" IRONIC SLASH!" Nate said as the sword glowed red as he slash stright down to a shocked Syfur who begins to electricfy while the sword broke in half as Syfur falls down explosion as a circler object fall to the side getting Nate's attention, "What's was it? Is that a scanner" said Nate walking to the object while Thug 1 watch from afar watching Nate pick up the object and examing it, he got up slowly.

"My scan says it's a type of communicator, maybe it's a trap..." Sai says taking a pause until he beeps, "... Wait! There's a transmission feed that I can access, maybe if I can... THERE!" said Sai as a halogram of Arden shows making Sai beep uncontrollable.

"What? What?!" Nate said trying to get through to Sai who finally stops beeping while Thug 1 stood there for a minute amazed by it.

"... I don't exacilty know who he is, but...! I do know he is very dangerous... Wait there's a voice recorded on it, hold on..." Sai said.

"We'll be arriving in a day's time, the rest of the bots had a tough time without the fifth there to help. The planet was able to fire on my ship damaging one of the engines and hull" Arden said hiding his anger while he took a moment, "Now you listen to me, that little annoying circut breaker throw my game off and I won't let that slide, I want his head brought before me! If not... It'll be your head..." said Arden in a low voice on the recording making Nate, Sai, and Thug 1 looking shock.

"... Oh my God, whoever this is, he said they will arrive here in a day...!" Nate said standing up as he turns around to only see two of the thugs knocked causing him to look around for, "... An alien invasion! And one of the thugs got away, this is not good, not good" said Nate.

"Nathan, no matter what I'll help you stop whatever is coming" Sai said making Nate lean on the wall of the bulding as he slide down easy turning back into Nate while Sai turns into a robot, "I still don't know who I am, but maybe it has something to do with that alien and his invasion. I won't turn my back from protecting this planet... With you" said Sai putting his hand on Nate's shoulder making Nate smile as Sai turns back into a watch on his wrist.

While Nate relax himself giggling to himself as the aderaline wore off he felt the wounds he had gotten while the wound on his right shoulder had bleed but was healing fast thanks to Sai as he took a breath until a car stopped causing Nate to look up in surprise as the back door open and it made Nate smile as he saw who it was, it was Bethany looking worried as she ran to him.

"Nate? Nate?! Oh my God! What happen to you?!" Bethany said seeing the two Thugs struggling to get up as she tend to Nate as she looks back at the car, "Call for help! Hurry!" said Bethany.

CYBER KNIGHT:

After help arrive the two thugs were arrested while Nate was taken to the local Hospital were Bethany waited to see him while the doctor checked on Nate, while he waited.

"Okay there was no serious damage done to you it was all knife wounds but we stopped the bleeding and your good to go" The Doctor said with a smile while Nate smiled back, "You were lucky you were able to fight them off like you did, I'm glad your safe and I hope you stay safe in this city" said The Doctor writing out a piece of paper.

"Thank you I'm glad I got out of it okay, that was a close call" Nate said checking his bandage while the doctor nodded.

"That is a bad spot to be in you should be more careful next time, I'll be right back with your sign out paper work" The Doctor said in a kind tone as he walks out the curtain as he turns to him, "By the way your friend waited here the whole time worried about you, what me to send her in?" said The Doctor asking leaving Nate to smile and nod while the doctor nods back, after a few moments the curtain came open it was Bethany looking worried but a smile across her face.

"Nate... Nathan!" Bethany said walking up to Nate with tears in her eyes as she hugs him tightly shocking him as he wince in pain making her jump back, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" said Bethany in a worried tone.

"I'm okay... Thanks for helping me out... How did you know?" Nate said making Bethany worry look turn into a frown.

"... I was coming back from lunch... My friend notice you and when I looked at you I made them stop..." Bethany said while her lip quiver, "I am so sorry... You needed someone to watch after you and I left you to the wolves... It's my fault... It's alright if you don't want me here..." said Bathany coming to a stop as Nate took her hand looking right at her eyes and she looking back at his.

"It's not your fault, okay don't blame yourself" Nate said in a serious kind tone as the two share a look as the curtain was pulled open as they both looked to see Kendra and Walter with worried looks, "Kendra? Uncle Walt?" said Nate while they walked in while Bethany lean back to make room.

"Nathan are you alright? They said you were attacked in an alley?" Walter said in a worried tone.

"What happened Nate?" Kendra said breathing hard while Bethany looked down in worry.

"I was almost robbed by two guys... But they were caught" Nate said looking down at his torso while Walter came up to him placing a hand on his shoulder making Nate look up to him.

"Nathan I'm just glad you are okay, just... Just don't be a hero if you get hurt like this or more" Walter said trying to lighten the mood while Kendra wiped some tears away as she share a look with a tearful Bethany while Bethany handed her a nipkin or two.

"Thanks... I.. I'm Kendra Nate's cousin, were you the one that saved him?" Kendra said wiping her tears away with the nipkin.

"Yeah I'm Bethany I work with Nathan, I was coming back and saw that he was in trouble" Bethany said in a breaking voice as she clears her throat, "I... I'm just glad his okay, I don't want to lose my... Partner..." said Bethany giving a small grin to Nate who returns it as Walter notice and smiles lightly.

"Nice to meet you Bethany, I'm Walter Nate's Uncle good to know he has made some caring and wonderful friends during his time here" Walter said shocking Bethany's hand making Nate blush and Bethany turn bushful.

While Nate was checked out the hospital Bethany was dropped off at Legecy to get her car then Walter, Kendra, and Nate drove to Kendra's place, the three talked and after Walter was finally okay he left while Nate went to his room thinking it over as he pulled out the communcator from his pocket.

"Play it again say, please" Nate said closing his door while he listen to Arden's message again as he focus looking at the Alien while Sai turned into a robot to have a better look, "Okay, pause it please" said Nate still focus while Sai beeped low in a sad tone.

"... Nate, umm, I shouldn't have... Put you in so much danger... I should go and be ready to face this... This threat, if I do maybe he will leave your planet alone..." Sai said turning away sadly while Nate turns to him sadly, "... I owe you that much Nathan and I'm sorr..." said Sai being cut off by Nate.

"Sai! We're in this together pal... I won't let you face this again alone... He won't be alone and you shouldn't either" Nate said placing his hand on Sai's shoulder, "After all we're the Cyber Knight, you bring the Cyber power and I'll bring the Knight skills and we'll be fine" said Nate making Nate hum in a machine way as he moved until he heard a knock as Sai turned back into a watch as Kendra opened it easy.

"Nate... Are you okay?" Kendra said opening the door wider as she waits until she sees Nate nods coming in as she walks in quickly hugging Nate tightly making him hug back, "Oh my God Nate! I thought you were hurt or... Worst... I am so so sorry for early being so upset... Look rest up, I know you are tired and we can talk tomorrow, I'll make breakfast" Kendra said breaking off the hug easy as she walks to the door as she looks back with a giggle, "... That Bethany, she is cute, treat her well, okay Nathan?" said Kendra with a playful wink leaving Nate to blush nervously as she closed his door.

Meanwhile in space a vortex opened up as a ship came through while the computer locked on earth as it came together flying towards the unsuspecting blue planet.

"Sir! And Ma'am! We are a few hours away from E-Arth, should we ready the bots?" One Soldier said.

"No, the bots won't be needed for a planet with such weak lifeforms, they are smart enough to get half way done with space travel, but aren't ready to admit there are other lifeforms on other planets" Arden said in a focus tone as he chuckles to himself, "Besides, I want to deal with our little problem myself, after all he who builts it, breaks it" said Arden in a smug tone as he shares a look with his Queen who had the same smug grin on her face.

CYBER KNIGHT:

To Be Continue...!

Chapter 3: Beginning

Summery: The Earth is visted by a new alien threat as King Arden makes his search for Sai or Attack Bot known and will Nathan and Sai learn more about the little robot's past? Tune in next time to find out.

That was the second chapter of Cyber Knight and I hope you all enjoyed it, please read and review and tell me what you think, until next time this is Ranger Red 2.3.

Name: Nathan Nate Brown

Age: 25

Race: Human-Cauasian-American

Personality: Laidback and Down to Earth Kind to all

Appearance: Blue Eyes, Brown Shaggy Hair, White T-Shirt under a Black Jacket, Blue Jeans and Green Sneakers.

Family: Evalyn Brown (Mother-Teacher), Maureen Brown (Sister-Fitness Teacher) Hobbies: Drawing, Writing, Riding Bikes

Bio: Nathan was born in Florida with dreams of being a Comic Book Writer, he got a Internship to work for a Newspaper he likes in Wheletail City called Legacy, he looks up to Legendary Stan The Man Lee and Roger Stevens and hopes to write like them.

Name: Bethany Little

Age: 25

Race: Human African-American

Personality: Strongwill, Stubborn, Happy go lucky

Appearance: Brown Eyes, Hair Twisted Bairds, Button Up Casuel Shirt and Women's Business Pants (Work Only. Pink and Blue T-Shirt, Bell Buttom Jeans and Necklace (Casual Only).

Family: Cassie Little (Mother-Stewardess), Travor Little (Father-Decessed) Sasha Little (Sister-Highschool Student)

Hobbies: Playing Softball, Adventures

Bio: Bethany grow up as an Army Brat moving from place to place until her family moved to Highland City, she got a Internship at Wheletail's Newspaper Legacy as well, she's a tough person but deep down she has a golden heart.

Name: Lawrence Larry Hill

Age: 52

Race: Human Cauasian American

Personality: Uptight, Stright Forward, Hard Worker, Down to Earth

Appearance: Bold Head, Goatee, Business Suit and Pants along with Dress Shoes

Family: Monica Hill (Wife), Sandy Hill (Daughter), Christopher Hill (Son).

Hobbies: Fishing, watching Sports, planning the future of his Company.

Bio: Lawrence is a Business Man and tries to keep his Business up and running, he started to build his company and loved Wheletail Cities Respect and decided to open it up there with his Family by his side, he is an Old School type of Guy.

Name: Sai

Age: Unknown

Race: Machine

Personality: Rebel

Appearance: Armored Robotic Body with White, Red and Black Color Schame (Robot Form), Brace Com (Morpher Form).

Family:

Hobbies: Training, Learning and Observing.

Bio: Sai was an Advence Weapon to be use to take out Enemy Worlds but soon rebelled against his Creators and found Earth bonding to a Young Warrior they become the Cyber Knight to not only end the Army after Sai but to save the Earth and Universe from their wrath.


End file.
